


almost

by queensbeklena



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Differs from canon, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Character Death, No Dialogue, nearly nohumanity!elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensbeklena/pseuds/queensbeklena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has lost so many people. She has had to be strong for everyone. But it's her turn for a chance at a moment of weakness, but no one is around to care. Does it really matter how far you break, if no one is around to save you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series, I don't know. It just sort of happened.

Dear diary,

In my life, I have seen tragedy, suffering, heartache, and devastation. It had always been my responsibility to help, to fix, and to be strong for those who had given up all hope. I was the rock with every destruction, every pain, and people looked to me. In their hour of need, I was the one who could be counted on. 

But who was my rock when tragedy struck a little too close to home? Who was my sounding board for all my pain and suffering? Who did I turn to in my time of need, when I had lost hope?

There was no one left.

I had to stay strong; I had to push back my emotions. I couldn't be weak. Because if I break, who will save me?

Who will care to stop the pain?

Everyone is gone. There's no one left to save me.

Does it really matter anymore?

If no one is around to care enough to try to save you, does it really matter how far you break?


End file.
